Moonlight
by CerberusOfThe5
Summary: The Bladebreakers are taken to a hotel with a pet shop attatched to it. There is something weird about that shop. Hey, where did Kai go? And Rei? This is the old Moonlight revised.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The fanfic you've all been waiting for! Moonlight is back! And now, it has a plot! trumpets play  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Beyblade, but I don't. cries  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"This is where the tournament is going to be?" Tyson exclaimed, looking out the window of the bus at the run-down little town they were driving through. "It's a dump!" Everyone on the bus had to agree, even Kai. Most of the buildings were old and rotting. Vines and ivy snaked their way up most of the buildings. Dirt roads led the Bladebreakers through the town. Only the main street was paved.  
  
"Weird." The team turned to their leader, amazed that he said something. "There aren't many people here. The only ones I've seen are hiding." They all returned to their windows and noticed that Kai was right. There were people but they were all huddling inside small houses, peaking out the windows every once and a while. A few were out walking their dogs or putting their cats outside but that was it.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet. Everybody thinking his or her own thoughts. Why was everybody hiding? Why did so many have animals? Why would the BBA hold a tournament here?  
  
"Here we are." Mr. Dickinson broke the silence, gesturing toward a tall, old, gray building. "This is where we're staying?" Max asked with disgust.  
  
"Yep. It's the only hotel in town." Mr. D replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"It gives me the creeps." Tyson wined.  
  
"Just shut up and let's go." Kai stormed past them and up the steps of the building. Mr. D followed him. Rei and Max went up after him and Tyson and Kenny took up the rear.  
  
The inside of the hotel was huge and just as creepy as the outside. The front lobby had a scarlet carpet that was beginning to age. The front desk was in a corner to the right of the Bladebreakers and was cover with a layer of dust. A couch and a bookcase were across the room from the team and to their left, a double-staircase spiraled up to the next floor.  
  
"Can I help you?" A raspy voice came from behind the desk. A man, about 35 years old, came through a door behind the desk. He had black hair and was fat in every sense of the word. He had to weigh 500 pounds!  
  
"Yes. We'd like two rooms. One for four and one for two." Mr. Dickinson spoke up. The man handed him two keys. "Thank you."  
  
As they made their way up the stairs, Mr. D explained who was going where. "Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kai. You guys are in this room." He handed Rei the key. It had a tag on it with a number.  
  
"666. What a nice room number." Rei said sarcastically.  
  
"Kenny and I will be in this room." Mr. D said, gesturing toward a room down the hall. "Make good use of your time, boys. The tournament is in 10 days." They all went to their rooms to claim bed rights.  
  
"I call this one." Tyson jumped onto the bed directly across from the door.  
  
"This one's mine." Rei threw his stuff on the bed to Tyson's left. It was right next to the bathroom.  
  
"Mine." Max laughed as he jumped on the one to the far right.  
  
This left Kai with the one next to Tyson. "Lovely" The team leader sighed setting his stuff down on his bed. He stood there for a minute before turning around and walking toward the door.  
  
"Hey, Kai. Where ya going?" Kai turned around to look at Tyson. "Exploring."  
  
Max piped up. "Hey! We'll go with you!"  
  
"Yeah. It sounds like fun." Rei agreed.  
  
Kai just shrugged and let his team follow him out the door.  
  
As they passed the front desk, the man behind it asked, "Where are you going boys?" Max was about to answer when a roar was heard from behind the desk. A huge black dog pushed open the door back there and jumped over the desk, growling at the teenagers.  
  
"Cuda! Wait! Stop!" But it was too late. The dog leapt straight at Max, it's eyes focused on his throat.  
  
Scary. What do you think? Better than the other version? I think so. It's longer, I can tell you that much. Read and Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Back for more?. . . . . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Cuda and the setting.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Cuda! Wait! Stop!" But it was too late. The dog leapt straight at Max, it's eyes focused on his throat. Max couldn't move. He just stood there, eyes wide as the dog charged.  
  
"Max!" Rei dove, pushing Max out of the path of the rampaging dog. The boys sat on the floor where they fell and watched the dog race past them. He was heading for Tyson and Kai.  
  
"Look out!" Rei cried from his seat on the carpet.  
  
The dog leapt. Kai reached out and grabbed the monster by the front paws. With a quick shove, the blader flipped the dog onto it's back and began to scratch it's stomach.  
  
"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked the dog as it relaxed under his touch.  
  
Tyson cocked an eyebrow. "Kai?" When the team captain didn't respond, he looked to the rest of the team for an answer. They shrugged.  
  
"I have a dog, two in fact. I saved them from the pound. I can tell when a dog is just frustrated or wants to kill someone." The dog sat up and licked Kai's face. "Cuda was just surprised to find strangers in his territory. He didn't intend to-"  
  
"Cuda! Get over here!"  
  
The team looked up to find the fat man behind the desk, Mr. Talmon according to his tag, waddling over to them. He bent down and yanked Cuda by the collar. The dog yelped in protest, looking back to Kai for help.  
  
"Let go of him!" Tyson spoke up first.  
  
"Yeah! You're hurting him." Max agreed.  
  
"It's none of your business, kids."  
  
"I think it is. This dog did nothing to you. You have no reason to be dragging him around like that. It's cruelty to animals and against the law." Kai argued. He hated to see people punish animals for no reason. "I suggest that you let that dog go or we'll get the police and ask them what they think of Cuda." The dog's eyes widened and he seemed to smile. It was like he understood every word Kai had said. Kai would have found that weird had he had time to notice but Mr. Talmon shoved Cuda back through the door before the teen could notice his expression.  
  
"Follow me." The fat man gestured to a door to the left of the door that Cuda was shoved in. The door led to a small room. Opposite of teens was a glass door that led outside. Cages lined the walls to their right. Dog food and dog toy displays lined the wall to their left. There were only three cages with animals in them despite the large number of cages. Mr. Talmon sat behind a desk to the Bladebreakers' immediate right.  
  
"Welcome to custom pets." He said, gesturing to the room around him. "The perfect pet guaranteed or your money back!"  
  
Kai was the first to make a move. He strode across the room and knelt down in front of a cage with a German shepherd puppy in it. He stuck his fingers through the bars, tickling the dog's ears and nose. A small smile crossed his face when the puppy licked his fingers.  
  
"This is the reason Cuda is in the back room. He's a custom pet. The perfect watchdog for a man and his wife." Mr. Talmon explained.  
  
"So, the famous Kai Hiwartari actually smiles." Tyson strode up behind Kai, watching him play with the puppy.  
  
"I'm a dog person." Kai stated bluntly, the smile gone. It came back when the puppy jumped up against the bars of the cage. It whined pitifully.  
  
"He's so cute." Max said, kneeling next to Kai. "Whoever is getting him sure is lucky." Rei nodded but he was more interested in the kitten two cages down. It was a black and white kitten with a perfect white star in the middle of its forehead.  
  
Then, Kai noticed something. The puppy's eyes, there was something human about them.  
  
Second chapter complete! Weeee! I feel special! Just one question: Does Kai seem a little OC to you? Well, I guess having two dogs is a bit OC. Oh well, Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

I love it! This is the best fic I ever wrote! Weeeeeeee! I'll stop . . . . . . . . .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Then, Kai noticed something. The puppy's eyes, there was something human about them. They seemed to be begging him. Begging him for what?  
  
Rei noticed the team captain staring at the dog. "Kai?"  
  
Kai looked up. "Come look at this dog."  
  
Rei walked over to Kai and squatted next to him. "What about him?"  
  
"His eyes. They look different than most dogs."  
  
Rei looked closer. "Your right. They remind me of Tyson."  
  
Upon hearing his name, Tyson squatted behind his two teammates. Mr. Talmon noticed this and seemed a bit bothered by it. He waddled over behind the teens.  
  
"Can I talk to you two for a second?" He said, addressing Kai and Rei.  
  
"Sure." Rei said with a smile. Kai wasn't sure he could trust the fat man but followed him into the back room where Mr. Talmon had taken Cuda. To their surprise, the dog was no longer there.  
  
Mr. Talmon noticed the teens looking about curiously. "His owners came and picked him up a few minutes ago. My assistant must have let him out through the other door."  
  
The two bladders nodded and continued to look around the room. It looked like some sort of storage room. It was a little smaller than the main room and it had shelves along the walls and in the middle of the room. These were filled with boxes of canned dog and cat food. A stack of dog food bowls in one corner and brooms and cleaning supplies in another. Along the wall to the right of Kai and his teammate was an examining table with a set of cabinets underneath. Like I said, the typical storage room.  
  
Mr.Talmon turned around and gave the teens a smug look. "Feeling a little warm?" Now that Kai thought about it, it was getting increasingly warm in the room. Or was it just him? He turned to Rei and noticed that he was panting, obviously hot as well. Mr. Fat-ass . . . I mean, Mr.Talmon waddled around behind the two teens. Before they could react, he snapped two collars around their necks.  
  
"What the-?" Was the last thing to come out of Kai's mouth before he fell to he knees. He was really hot now and sweating profusely. He watched a bead of sweat roll down his nose and noticed that his nose was growing something on it. Like fungus or fur.  
  
Fur! Kai screamed in his head. A crack diverted his attention to his hands. More of that soft, white stuff was growing on them. Another crack sounded as his fingers were shortened and little, black nails sprouted from the ends. Suddenly, there was an earsplitting crack inside of his head followed by a painful headache.  
  
Then, everything went black.  
  
I want to ask you something: What do you think is happening to Kai? I'm sure you can figure it out. If you can't, read my profile. You'll understand then. Review please. If you don't, Cuda will pay you a little visit and use your crotch as a chew toy. Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dun dun dun!! The return of Moonlight!  
  
Anything in is being said in someone's sub conscious or in their head.  
  
Then, everything went black.  
  
Kai woke up on his side. His head was pounding and he was still hot. Very hot.  
  
Why doesn't this place have any AC. was what he intended to say but all that came out was an uncomfortable growl followed by a startled yelp.  
  
What the hell? He looked around and noticed that he was in a cage like the ones he and his team were looking at earlier. In the corner was a small white water dish. Kai crawled over to it and looked down. The face of an Australian Shepherd stared back.  
  
What the HELL?!! He let out a very loud squeak (yes, dogs squeak. My dog did when she saw my new snake.) and jumped back in surprise, hitting his head on the ceiling of the cage. He lay there, thinking about the reflection he had just seen. The dog was relatively small and had pendent- shaped ears. Its body was mostly a slate bluish gray with black spots throughout the blue areas. It's paws, face, and underside were white with the exception of the back left paw, which was all blue. Two tan patches covered its eyes. Similar patches were scattered around the edges of the blue areas.  
  
AN- For those of us who don't know, this coloration is called "Blue merle" with tan points.  
  
Kai stood up and was about to start pacing when a sudden sound knocked him off of his feet, or paws rather. Mr. Talmon was banging quite loudly on the bars to the cage.  
  
"You awake?" He said, squatting down next to the cage.  
  
Kai just growled at him. Fuck off bastard.   
  
Mr. Talmon narrowed his eyes. "You don't growl at me. Maybe I have to discipline you a little. Huh?" He reached through the bars and grabbed the dog's collar, yanking him closer. "You don't want that do ya? Do ya!" He yanked Kai again, hitting the dog's nose against the bars of the cage, before letting go.  
  
Ow. That fuckn' sack of . . . . . The dog's eyes trailed over to a cage across the room from him. In it was a black and white border collie with . . . Gold eyes? Rei!   
  
Kai started pawing at the bars of the cage, running circles, barking, jumping, anything to get Rei's attention. It worked, sort-of. See, it got Rei's attention and Mr. Talmon's. The fat man waddled over angrily waving his fist.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up!" The man reached through the bars of the cage once again. This time, he pinned Kai to the back wall of the cage. His fat hands tightened around the shepherd's neck. Slowly, Kai found it harder and harder to breathe. He scratched at the hand taking his breath and at the arm holding it there but it was no use.  
  
Let him go! Barking rang out through the pet store. Rei was barking and jumping against the bars of the cage that held him. Mr. Talmon slowly turned to the Border collie behind him. In doing so, he let go of Kai's throat letting the dog drop back to the floor. He was about to take out his sudden anger on Rei when the door opened.  
  
"Hey! Mr. Talmon." It was Tyson. "Have you seen Kai and Rei?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "They were with you last, if my memory serves me right. Where are they now?"  
  
Rei and Kai went into a barking frenzy, momentarily forgetting that they could not be understood. Tyson! It's me! I'm the dog! Over here! I'm right here shit-head!   
  
"Well hello." Tyson strolled over to the barking blue dog. "You're new here, aren't you? Have you seen my friends?"  
  
The dog barked again. I'm right in front of you!   
  
Tyson just scratched the dog's head. "You're a noisy one, you are." The dog stopped barking and gave in to the attention he was getting.  
  
Actually, that feels pretty good . . . . . Kai, again forgetting about who he was and what he was doing, rolled over and let Tyson scratch his stomach.  
  
"Who's getting this guy/" Tyson looked up toward Mr. Talmon for a moment but returned his attention to the dog when it began to lick his hand.  
  
"Nobody really. Why?"  
  
Tyson looked back up. "Can I have him?"  
  
And so it ends. The chapter, not the story. R & R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx for all of the reviews! Am I on a roll with this fic or what?

* * *

Tyson looked back up. "Can I have him?"

Mr. Talmon thought for a minute. "You gonna pay me?"

"Depends on how much." said the boy. "And I have to consult the rest of my team . . . . "

"$400." Mr. Talmon blurted out referring to the cost.

"I'll find out if Mr. D will cover it." Came the reply as the blader jumped up and ran out into the rest of the hotel to find Mr. Dickinson. Mr. Talmon looked back at Kai who watched Tyson leave.

"Well, looks like you got a lucky brake pooch." He then returned to his desk to read a Playboy magazine.

Pooch?! Kai let the word roll around in his head. A low growl signified his thoughts on the matter. He better not call me that again. The dog was about to make his way to the front of the cage to communicate to Rei when he got the sudden urge to scratch himself. Without hesitation, he flopped down on his butt and began scratching at his ear. He was just leaning into the scratch, enjoying the relief it provided, when his thoughts were interrupted by a horrible realization.

Why am I scratching myself like a dog . . . He paused. And enjoying it?!

Well, we _are_ dogs. Kai jumped at the sound of Rei's barking. The Border collie was sitting at the back of his cage, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth in a pant.

Good point. The 'Aussie' replied. He then flopped down on his stomach with a 'huff', his front paws stretched out in front of him and his back paws stretched behind.

What about you? Kai lifted his head to look toward Rei. Tyson said he wanted me, he didn't even look at you.

Rei cocked his head in thought. I don't know. Maybe if I bark and look cute, they'll want to buy me, too.

Kai was about to reply when he was yanked painfully to his feet by the collar around his neck. "Stop yapping you mangy mutt. You too." Rei cringed as Mr. Talmon shook a finger in his direction.

"What are you doing?!" Tyson was standing in the doorway. "Put my dog down."

"Just disciplining him." Talmon gave a fake smile and let the dog go.

"Like that?" Max appeared behind Tyson.

"Yeah, you, . . . .ah, . . . . . . you have to be tough on them while they're still puppies." Talmon said, trying to justify his actions.

"Well," Tyson held out the money. "$400. Now, can I have my dog?"

Mr. Talmon counted the money. "Sure." He said once he was finished. He opened the cage and picked up the blue dog. "Here you are." He handed the dog to Tyson.

"He's heavy." Tyson laughed, putting the dog on the floor. He pulled out a red leash and snapped it on to the dog's collar. "What's his name?"

Max looked down at a little gold plaque bolted to the edge of the cage. "This said his name is Kai."

"How ironic." Tyson trailed off. Suddenly, Kai started jumping around in circles. He put his paws on Tyson's chest and barked in his face.

"What is it boy?" Max looked in the dog's eyes. 'Red eyes?' "Tyson, maybe this isn't a coincidence. Maybe this is Kai."

* * *

The end. Of the chapter of course. R & R 


End file.
